


Hope Dies Last

by Megative



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Humiliation, Multi, Torture, characters and ships will be tagged as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megative/pseuds/Megative
Summary: Naegi Makoto is kidnapped by none other than the Despair Sisters themselves, who aren't dead afterall. They plan on  using him to completely wipe out all remaining Hope from the planet by torturing him live. (This story mostly ignores the events of Dangaronpa 3.)





	Hope Dies Last

He wasn't really into parties, but that day, he had gone to one. He had to show his face once in a while, after all, he was a kind of celebrity. Kind of.

As he stepped outside of Hope's Peak Academy on that fateful day, holding Kirigiri's hand with his right one, and shielding his eyes from the sun he hadn't seen in weeks with his left, he was met by a small crowd of people.

This small crowd provided him, Kirigiri, Asahina, Togami, Fukawa and Hagakure with first aid, while they filled everyone in on what the world had become. The world Enoshima had told them about, and that none of them believed.

With time however, and thanks to some medical treatment, their memories had come back to them, and they were able to put things into focus.

The Future Foundation was the next step.

But gradually, Naegi learnt that not everyone saw him as a hero. Not everyone appreciated his kind of hope. To some, he had been too passive. To others, his participation during the class trials had been the main reason why at least three of his classmates had been killed.

Well, whatever, one can't please everyone.

It was to drown out some of the voices in his head that he had accepted a drink that night. A drink a stranger had offered him, but at that moment everyone looked like a stranger to him.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to forget everything.

It felt like heaven.

\---

He was woken up by his own headache. "Figures" he thought. He never could hold his alcohol, and he should have known this would happen.

After getting his blurry vision into focus, he made a startling discovery. He wasn't in his room.

"Surprise!" a shrill voice yelled. It made his headache worse. "I bet you thought you had seen the last of me. Well, I lived bitch."

All blood left Naegi's voice as he recognized the person standing in front of him.

No. It couldn't be. Impossible.

"I know what you're thinking" said Enoshima, waving a finger in front of him. "No, it can't be, impossible" and here she tried to make an impression of him. "Well you have to be stupid if you think I really would kill myself just like that. Or very very hopeful" she burst into a high pitched laugh.

Naegi didn't know what to say. His only emotion was fear. He watched her in terror stricken silence, his mouth hanging open.

"Ugh, stop looking at me like that. You DO recognize me right?"

"How could I forget you Enoshima, after everything you've done" his voice came out raspy as if it had been unused for a long time. He must've been sleeping for longer than he thought.

"Enoshima? My, still so formal! I guess I shouldn't call you Makoto then. Fine, Naegi it is. Let it not be said I don't follow the rules of etiquette!" she seemed to think this was quite an amusing reunion.

At that moment, someone knocked at the door. "Come in!" yelled Enoshima.

As Naegi tried to shuffle to look at the door to his left, he made the second startling discovery of the night. He was strapped to the bed he currently laid on.

He didn't have time to protest however, as whoever had knocked came inside the room.

Naegi felt that the blood that had left his body earlier came back again, only to leave him once more.

The person who came in was Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima's twin sister, who she had murdered during the school killing game.

"Bet you didn't expect her either!" Enoshima laughed at Naegi's expression.

"Hi." said Ikusaba flatly.

"But how..." was all that came out of Naegi's mouth.

"Shh honey, I will explain everything soon, I promise. But first..." she signaled to her sister.

Ikusaba had entered the room pushing a trolley, which seemed to hold several flat screens, cables and recording devices. At her sister's signal, she set about mounting them all around the room.

"Now then, the explanations!" Enoshima clapped her hands as if to get Naegi's attention back to her. "I suppose your first question is how are we alive. Simple, I faked both our deaths. Easy!" she laughed her shrill laugh again.

"But I saw you two die with my very own eyes!" it hurt Naegi's throat whenever he tried to raise his voice.

"I know, that was part of the plan. Don't worry, you're not the only one who fell for it, all of your friends did as well."

"But then..."

"Listen" she interrupted him "what I said back then is still true. There's no bigger despair than taking one's own life. And I will do it when time comes. But for now, there's still work to be done" she then turned to Ikusaba to check on her work.

While they had been talking, Ikusaba had propped four screens in front of Naegi's bed, and fixed a camera to each corner of the room, as well as one directly in front, perched atop the screens. The cables were left on the floor, creating a mess that forced her to tip toe to move from one place to another.

"It seems she's just about done" said Enoshima, looking satisfied. "You're not that useless after all, are you?"

"Thank you sister" was Ikusaba's near inaudible answer.

"What exactly are you doing" asked Naegi, his voice somewhat returning to normal.

"Right, I was about to explain. See, I'm not a big fan of your work. Never quite liked how you brought Hope and how your words seem to inspire it in others."

Despite the situation, Naegi felt as if he was getting insulted with a compliment. It was hard to describe how it felt.

"On top of it all, some stupid old fart created this Future Foundation or whatever, and they recruited you, Jesus Christ of Hope." she shook her head in disapproval. "As I've said, my work is not yet done. There's still some Hope in this world, and this Future Foundation plan to use you to rekindle it. I can't allow that"

Naegi swallowed hard, his brow wet with sweat.

"We thought of killing you" said Ikusaba, her face expressionless.

"But that would be a stupid move" censored Enoshima, sending a disapproving look towards her sister. “He would basically become a martyr for the cause.”

Ikusaba just shrugged, and returned to her cables and monitors.

"So here's what we'll do instead: we'll break you. We'll take all remaining Hope from you until you'll beg for us to end your despair. And we'll broadcast it live" with a flourish, Enoshima pointed at the cameras.

So that was the grand master plan, Naegi thought. Torture him and broadcast it. He felt his limbs going numb, his head growing dizzy.

"You'll never get away with this. The moment you start the broadcast, Kirigiri and the others will come for me. You can torture me all you want, but they'll never lose hope, and they'll catch you." Naegi felt his old class trial voice return to him.

"Aww look at him! The hero façade returns. So cute." Enoshima put her hands to her cheeks and pretended to swoon. "I doubt they'll find me, Hope boy. Not now that the SHSL Programmer is dead anyway." she laughed.

Naegi pulled at his restraints. "You won't get away with it! Hope will never die!"

"It will. You'll see."

And with that, the despair sisters left the room, shutting down the lights. Naegi was left strapped to his bed, in the darkness, alone with his thoughts.

\---

_"What you did in there was brave, but we can't just forget the casualties."_

_Naegi kept his gaze on the floor._

_"You were the one who rallied your classmates into voting. You and your words. And we can't ignore the fact that the people who got executed were people that you didn't particularly hang out with."_

_That was true. When he recovered his memories, he remembered he hadn't been particularly close to Leon, Mondo or Celeste._

_"But that doesn't mean I wished them dead. I never thought of them as anything less than friends." he kept his gaze on the floor._

_"We can't help but wonder why you seemed... almost protected by the mastermind."_

_"What do you mean?" he asked, shifting his gaze to the people in front of him now._

_"Well" another voice spoke up "your room wasn't personalized like the others. Almost suggests you knew you wouldn't stay long. Also, we looked into the motives given by the mastermind, and none seemed to be especially effective on you."_

_"Nobody would kill just because someone found out they wetted their bed until 5th grade." the second voice added._

_"I... I just don't have any secrets" Naegi said._

_"Don't you Makoto Naegi? None at all?"_

_But he didn't answer._

\---

This time, he was woken up by someone touching him. Removing his clothes in fact.

"What are you-"

"Junko said it'll be more effective if you aren't wearing any clothes." came Ikusaba's emotionless voice.

"Are you going to torture me... naked?" Naegi swallowed dry.

"Yes" she said flatly, eyes focusing on removing his pants now.

Despite himself, Naegi felt his skin become hot in the places Ikusaba's fingers brushed past. Her touch was anything but sensual, but he couldn't help it. He'd never been touched before.

"Can... can't you let my clothes stay on... please?" Naegi felt humiliated at how early into this he had resorted to begging, but he couldn't help it. If this was being broadcasted, there was a high chance... there was a high chance Kirigiri was watching it.

And then an idea formed in his mind, and he felt stupid for only thinking it now. He quickly scanned the room around himself.

"Kirigiri! Togami! Asahina, Fukawa, Hagakure! Help me! Please, help! I've been kidnapped! There're no windows, it's probably below ground, probably a basement!" he kept looking around the room for any detail that might help identify his location. But the room was practically featureless: the walls where made of cement but had no visible marks, the floor was carpeted and of a brownish colour but there was nothing else of notice. As he had said, there were no windows, and the only door in the room was made of thick metal. He had the sinking suspicion the room was soundproof.

"Help!" he tried again.

"It's futile, and anyway, I haven't started up the cameras yet" Ikusaba said, pulling Naegi's pants off and throwing them in the corner. "Junko wants to be here for the premiere, as she put it."

Figures the queen of sadism would want to feature in the grand opening.

Ikusaba suddenly seemed awkward.

Naegi realized why and felt his cheeks become hot.

"If you cooperate, it'll be faster" she said, her tone never betraying any emotion.

"I..." Naegi was at a loss for words. He had fantasized about girls removing his boxer shorts many times, but never like this. His thoughts went to Kirigiri once more.

"Please... don't..." he felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Pathetic. Was he really the Ultimate Hope? He felt like Ultimate Pathetic right now, begging in his shorts.

"I'll be quick" she simply stated.

She hooked her fingers on his shorts waistband, and he felt shivers. Had it been in a different situation, it would've been a good sensation, but right now, it was making him feel dirty.

As she pulled down his shorts, he tried to struggle. He tried to keep his butt glued to the mattress, but Ikusaba simply ripped the fabric as if it were made of paper. He closed his eyes and imagined someone else, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.

When she was done, she left without another word, taking his ripped shorts with her.

\---

_"Why did you kidnap and hide the Remnants of Despair?" the voice devoid of all patience now, yelled at him_

_"I... there's still Hope for them. I know there is. The solution isn't murder. It never is." Naegi felt close to tears, but tried to keep a brave front._

_A woman's voice spoke up "That didn't seem to be your opinion back in the school killing game, when you voted for your classmates to be executed."_

_This again._

_"I didn't have any resources back then! And I didn't really know them! Or at least I thought I didn't, thanks to my stolen memories" he shouted, his voice cracking a little._

_"So you say. If you don't reveal the location of the Remnants right now, we'll have to assume you are on their side."_

_He was. But now in the way it was implied by this man's words. He simply believed there was still Hope for them._

\---

After what seemed like hours, the doors bursts open loudly, Enoshima entering the room with a pose, Ikusaba silently trailing behind her.

"Missed me?" Enoshima flashes him her toothy grin.

He doesn't bother answering.

"Well whatever, let's get this started. Mukuro!" she snaps her fingers and Ikusaba opens a laptop and sits on the floor, behind the flat screens.

"Ready" she says.

"Hellooo everyone! It's me, your favourite Ultimate Fashionista!" Enoshima waves to the cameras, still sporting her trademark grin.

Naegi feels his cheeks burn, he feels his whole body is on fire. He's too aware of his nakedness. He's terrified of what's to come. In an attempt to salvage some of his dignity, he crosses his legs, and faces away from the cameras.

"I bet you're all wondering: is this the real Junko I'm looking at? Why yes, it's the real me!" she points her perfectly manicured red nails at her face. "I've decided to take my career one step further! I hope you all will keep supporting me, Junko Enoshima, reality show hostess!" she and Mukuro clap, as if to stand in for the lack of an audience.

"What kind of reality show you ask? Well, I call it, Hope Dies Last!" and with this, she shifts her position so that the cameras can now capture what's behind her: a blushing, crying and very much naked Naegi.

"Please meet this week’s guest! Everyone, a round of applause for Ultimate Hope and Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi!" again, she and Ikusaba clap.

Naegi keeps his legs crossed, his head drooping so as to hide his face.

"Now, he's not feeling so hot right now, but that'll change in a second! How long do you think he can take it? Ladies and gentlemen, place your bets!"

Naegi has no idea what to expect. Is she going to hurt him? How? Will she cut his flesh until he bleeds to death? Will she burn his skin?

To his surprise however, she simple sits behind him and, pushing her fingers under his chin, forces him to look at the cameras.

The screens are now lit. The first one shows the feed of the camera facing him. The other three show feeds of what must be hidden cameras in Kirigiri's, Togami's and his own house, showing Komaru.

"Don't close your eyes" Enoshima purrs in his ear.

Behind the screens, Ikusaba has put the laptop on the floor, and is placing what seems to be a wrestling mask on her face.

He recognizes the mask instantly.

After the mask is firmly in place, she sits together with Enoshima and himself on the bed. Her fingers start playing with his nipples, lightly.

"What the-" he sputters.

"Now everyone! Remember to place your bets now! How long do you think virgin Makoto will last?" Enoshima cackles.

Ikusaba's touch becomes more aggressive. She twists and pulls at his nipples, her other hand rubbing small circles on his belly.

Naegi tries to keep his yelps from escaping his throat, but is unsuccessful. Despite the situation, despite the people he's with, his body starts to have an organic reaction. Slowly, his cock comes to life.

He desperately wants to look away now, but Enoshima is still holding his face in a vice grip. He shuts his eyes, but not before he can see Kirigiri, Togami and Komaru, their faces lit up by the light of a screen they are undoubtedly facing. Kirigiri, her ice mask for once melted, seems horrified, Komaru's face not much different, her hands over her moth. Togami looks furious, his fists balled up.

Ikusaba continues her ministrations, never too painful, as if she has done this a million times before. Maybe she has. It strikes Naegi that, despite regaining all his memory back, he really doesn't know much about the despair sisters.

He remembers Ikusaba staring at him sometimes though, during class.

She begins to move her hands lower and lower. Enoshima is saying something, but he can't hear her anymore, Ikusaba's touches becoming all consuming.

Finally she grabs his cocks and gives it a vigorous pull.

Naegi sees stars behind his eyes. It feels impossibly good. His done this to himself countless times, like any healthy young man, but the feeling provided by someone else's hand is so different. He fails to bite back a moan, and feels Enoshima laughing behind him.

He tried hard to block out all his senses, but it's impossible. The hand on his cock tightens, and speeds up, and he feels his breath shallow. He can't, he won't...

With a scream he can't recognize as his, he comes. He keeps his eyes shut, but he can feel his own cum dripping down his cock.

"My, that is a LOT. You’ve not been relieving yourself, hope boy?" Enoshima laughs, but finally releases his face, getting up from the bed. Her sister also releases him, and backs away.

Naegi feels spent and dirty. He feels disgusting. He can't gather the strength to raise his head and look at the screens. He can't face Kirigiri, or any of his friends, ever again.

He came into Despairs' hand, quite literally. It had felt amazing, but also disgusting.

He crosses his legs once more, and sobs, his head still hanging low.

"Well, that was much faster than I expected. Guess that's virgins for you." Enoshima states flatly. "Do me a favour and clean this up when he's done sulking." she then turns and leaves the room.

Ikusana removes the mask once she's out of sight of the cameras, and with one last glance at Naegi, follows her sister.

\---

Kirigiri paced down the hallway as fast as her high heeled boots allowed her. Her skin had an ashen tone to it, huge bags under her eyes. Her hair was greasy and her signature pigtail was noticeably done in a hurry, stray hairs escaping it here and there.

She heard someone call her from behind, and looked back to see Asahina jogging up to her.

"Hey... I... I saw it too." she said, eyes downcast.

Kirigiri simply nodded.

"Do you think they'll help him? They don't seem very fond of him lately." Asahina said.

"He's a survivor, isn't he? Isn't the whole point of this organization to help the victims?" Kirigiri replied her voice a little louder than usual.

"Yeah. You're right."

The two girls arrived at a set of double wooden doors, and Kirigiri pushed them open unceremoniously.

"Ah, everyone is here. We can begin." An old man's voice said, as he nodded to the others present in the room to take a seat.

The room was square shaped and stripped of any decorations. A large wooden table sat in the middle, surrounded by at least a dozen chairs. A huge flat screen was perched on the wall across from the doors, and a projector hanged from the ceiling, in the middle of the room. A few people were already seated at the table.

Togami, Fukawa and Hagakure sat on the left side of the table, facing the board of directors of the Future Foundation, which included the Director himself, Kazuo Tengan as well as Kyousuke Munakata.

Kirigiri and Asahina took their places next to their ex-classmates' side.

"Now then" began Tengan "we are gathered here today to discuss the matter of Makoto Naegi's rescue."

"I am against it" declared Munakata. "It's too risky and honestly quite a worthless endeavour" he turned to face Kirigiri.

Asahina held the other girl's hand from below the table.

"What are your reasons for such claims?" Kirigiri's tone was aggressive, despite her usual calm demeanor.

"As I've said, we'd be risking the lives of whoever we send to rescue him, and it's just not worth it. His talent, or lack of thereof, is being Lucky. We have at least 77 other students with such a talent." he folded his arms as if to conclude his argument.

Kirigiri made to speak, but someone beat her to it.

"Bro... he's the Ultimate Hope..." Hagakure spoke up. "I know he looks like a nobody, but if you had heard him that night, in the school..."

"It was a remarkable display of courage yes, and until now we believed he had brought down the Ultimate Despair." Tengan spoke with his eyes closed, as if trying to envision something in his mid. "I am in favour of sending a rescue party."

Munakata eyed him angrily.

"However" Tengan continued "I am sad to say there still remains a lot of Despair in this world. We cannot simply direct all of our attention towards this matter." he scratched at his chin "What's more, news that the Ultimate Despair sisters aren't dead after all must absolutely not leak".

"That is impossible" Togami spoke up "Yesterday's broadcast was streamed to a public website. Millions have already seen it, and millions will continue to see it throughout the day."

"Most unfortunate... is there any way we can pull out this video from the web?" asked Tengan.

"Well, the Ultimate Programmer is dead." Munakata said, eyeing Togami as he said it. "We currently have nobody in our ranks with the knowledge for such a thing."

"There might be someone." Kirigiri said, keep her voice cool.

"Kirigiri, no..." Togami started, but she quickly cut him off.

"We have an exact copy of Alter Ego, who may be able to help. However, we cannot reveal its location at present." she concluded.

Munakata and Tengan exchanged glares.

"Why not?" Munakata asked.

The students of the former class 78 looked at each other. Taking a deep breath, Kirigiri spoke up once again.

"It is currently being used to treat the remnants of Despair."

"So you ARE hiding them!" shouted Munakata, punching the table.

"W-we can't let you know where, you'd kill them!" cried Fukawa.

"You're one to talk about killing!" Munakata spat back.

Fukawa gripped her braids for support and averted his gaze.

"Everyone calm down" said Tengan, gesturing with his hands. "Perhaps then, we can make a deal"

"Of what sort?" asked Togami.

"I will allow you five to conduct Naegi's rescue, and even provide some resources to that effect" Tengan began, shooting Munakata a glance.

"In exchange however" he continued "you must reveal the location of the remnants of Despair to us."


End file.
